


Misconception

by LadysDaze



Category: Soul Eater, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Co-Written, Cute Kirishima Eijirou, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Special 2019, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, M/M, Miniseries, Minor Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Kirishima Eijirou, Romance, Slow Burn, Soul Eater AU, Soul Eater References, Trust Issues, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, hello person reading the tags!, witch reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadysDaze/pseuds/LadysDaze
Summary: Always keeping your distance. Never letting anyone get too close. Knowing no one could ever know what you truly were.Your time at UA had been going well, and you were keeping with your personal vow. And if it had not been for a night that changed your fate and interweaved it with an ash blonde and redhaired set of classmates... you might have taken the secret to your grave.But now... two weapons have found out that you're really a witch hidden in their Meister-Weapon class and you fear what's to come of you and your life. Especially since both your heritage as a witch and the past surrounding it is about to pull itself out of the dirt you had attempted to bury it with.(A Bakugou Katsuki x Reader x Kirishima Eijirou Mini-Series in a Soul Eater AU!)(Halloween 2019 Special by LadysDaze & ProfessionallyUnprofessional!)





	1. Part 1

Part 1

_AN- Dearest readers... while I know this is a SOUL EATER AU, please keep in mind that I'm using it as a mere base for this fic. While I LOVE Soul Eater and the world it has created, there are some parts that I personally don't think work well. As such, I will be changing some things in this fic. So please, be respectful and don't try and point these changes out. Since this is an AU fanfic I have every right to write the fic in the way I think it will work best. Comments that are rude or trying to point out these changes will be ignored and deleted. Think of this piece like my own personal take on Soul Eater with the characters from BNHA. With that said, I do hope you will enjoy this fanfic and what I have planned for it._

_Also, big shout out to my co-Author and partner in crime: @professionallyunprofessional _for her help writing this mini-series!

A cool breeze wandered through the streets, gently making your hair and clothing move with the tug of the chilly air. You pulled your scarf a little higher, making sure it covered your mouth. Your poor habit of pressing your lips together in a chill had often made them chapped and you didn't want any sort of annoyance now. Especially with winter coming as soon as it was. Fall was nearing its end, but even so, it was nice to enjoy the last few days of mild weather since it would drop to below freezing soon.

The bag in your hands was heavy and you inhaled slowly as you continued along your walk home. Your eyes looking around the narrow streets of Death City. Not many people were out, no doubt holding up in their own warm homes and enjoying their time away from the cold. You were not as fortunate, seeing as you had run out of food and thus needed to run out yourself to fetch what you'd need for the upcoming week.

And now, with all your items and a quick pace, you were hoping to get home soon. Your footsteps echoed along the dark streets, the only noise holding the attention of your ears. But even then you had other thoughts on your mind aside from the sounds of your own footsteps.

This week... hadn't been the very best for the weapon-meister world. With the announcement that the current Death, All Might, would retire in another few weeks. Meaning that Endeavor would take over as the new Death. Many people were unsure of this development, but your class seemed to be dealing with it in their own ways.

So focused on making sure they had a chance against Endeavour when the time came for them to be considered as a possible new Death, your entire class had thrown themselves into training and making sure their partnerships were as strong as possible. As well as that their own weapon forms were up to beyond standard.

It was clear right now that Endeavour's own son was a prime candidate for the title of Death following his father. But from what you could see, many people in your class were going to give him a run for his money. Especially the ash blonde and green-haired classmates of yours.

As for you though... you were not feeling pulled as much as the others were. Truthfully, you could care less about the title of Death. Only attending UA to be able to learn how to fight should a witch or demon or whatever creature decided to attack you. That was all you wanted of your education and it showed.

Your classmates had been curious about you for a while. After all... in a class of twenty, you and Endeavor's son were the only ones to not have a partner. And while it made sense for the boy who had two weapons engraved into his soul, you had never shown your weapon form... only fought through hand to hand combat.

It made you the class mystery, and soon enough light guesses turned into full rumors. After all, being an unsocialiable creature seemed to only add to the outrageous thoughts people had about why you never used your weapon abilities, or why... you didn't talk much to anyone.

You sighed, pausing a moment to readjust the grocery bag in your arms before continuing on towards the place you called home. It wasn't much; just a small apartment on the less than privileged side of town, but you had a roof over your head and that was more than you could ask for.

"Perhaps beef stew tonight..." You muttered, seeing as the beef would spoil the quickest and the chill of the air had made you begin to crave something warm.

Your head cleared a moment later though, seeing as the sound of your footsteps had suddenly become... irregular. It sounded as if someone was trying to walk when you were walking, but their footsteps were much more thundering then yours could ever be.

You paused a moment, wanting to confirm this. The sound of silence was deafening, but the sound of someone copying your footsteps was even more fear-inducing. It was clear that anyone doing this past sunset and when no one else was around wouldn't want to have a friendly chat. Darker intentions were surely on their mind.

Sure enough, as soon as you started running down the streets, hoping to escape conflict, the monster looked to have dropped its facade of copying you. Now looking to favor chasing and murdering you for the soul it no doubt wanted to feast on.

You turned a corner, feeling unlucky and a bit cliche when you saw a small end street. Nowhere to go but back the way you came. But by then, the monster had descended upon you. You turned around to face the thing, staring down at a humanoid figure only lit by the dulling street lights and glow of the stars above. And the man himself.

And while he stood as a human, he was no human. Green peeling skin, torn and tattered clothing and a mutilated face. One you couldn't figure out if he had lost the features of including his eyes... or if he had tried to create where the image of eyes, nose, and mouth with the blades that decorated his belt and pockets.

"Do you always stalk woman at night?" You asked, eyes staying on the man, but still checking your surroundings.

The buildings looked unoccupied and from what you could tell.... This creature had only targeted you because you were alone. So perhaps... you could use a little bit of your own secret techniques to get away from this monster who clearly was not here to ask you for directions.

The creature didn't respond with words, rather in disgruntled noises before taking off towards you. Taking one of his blades, the large machete seemed to be his preference for slicing you to bits and then aiming for your face.

You rolled on the ground, feeling parts of dust and rock hit your back as the monster's blade struck the wall where you had just been standing. He definitely was stronger than he looked, and from how he smelled greatly of chemicals and glowed a green color... you could only assume he was also someone you couldn't try to touch.

You took off back up the street, turning back to where you came from. Eyes widening in fear not only from the sounds of that thing following you but from the glow of an orangish-red coming your way as well. There couldn't be two of them, could there?

You didn't have time to stress anymore, as the next thing you knew, you were flying forward, skidding along the ground and feeling new cuts open up on you. You coughed harshly, looking towards where the green and red lights were starting to converge on you.

And then... the colors clashed.

The creature crying out in pain as someone with a sword made of blazing embers struck its bladed hand. The arm falling off and then melting into the ground and leaving a hole thanks to the radioactive state of the arm.

"Looks like we found him again." The male holding the flaming sword spoke. "And before he got to his newest victim too."

"Focus on what's ahead of you, shitty hair." Another male voice responded, this one sounding a bit more distorted and echoed then the male before you.

You sat up slowly, checking yourself first and seeing that besides a few minor cuts and bruises, you were fine. And then slowly realizing who had come to save your butt from the radioactive disformed man.

Kirishima Eijirou and Bakugou Katsuki... the most interesting partner pair in your class. Kirishima currently wielding the flaming sword that was Bakugou in his weapon form.

The pair no doubt having been assigned to take down this serial killer and put him to rest. And then to fight about who would get to devour his corrupt soul. You stood up slowly, watching as the radioactive man was planning another strike.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima shouted, the flames on the sword getting stronger.

"Do it then!" Bakugou called out.

Kirishima swung the sword as fast and powerfully as he could, hoping to strike the man clean through the center and kill him. Instead, Kirishima managed to only scrape his side. The no faced man was quick as well, as you had experienced first hand.

The monster looked to be preparing for yet another attack now, this time bubbles of acid starting to ooze from his pores and where he had been sliced thus far.

"Switch!" Bakugou's voice hollered, knowing he wouldn't be able to defend himself or Kirishima from an acid attack.

Kirishima was caught off though, looking to freeze for a split second. His mind trying to process and shift from attacking to transforming into his own weapon form and defending. A second that would cost then pair the time needed to switch to their defensive mode.

However, it seemed suddenly the wind picked up. And now there was another pair of them. A Kirishima holding a flaming sword, a near-identical copy. Someone was buying them time by confusing the stupid creature. But it was clear they were not very powerful from how the image flickered as if it was on a projector.

Kirishima quickly let go of the sword, shifting to a deep red light as he shifted into his weapon form. The shield forming and being caught as Bakugou shifted back into himself. And then as the illusion faded completely, the monster man looking back to the real pair.

Bakugou was closing in screaming loudly as he used Kirishima's shield form to block a spray of acid before quickly using the sharper edge of the shield to behead the man.

The faceless man let out a shrill screech before exploding into harsh light. As his skin and clothing faded into nothing, the only thing that remained of him was a red ball that slowly floated to the ground. A soul of the damned.

"Nice work." Kirishima spoke, reflecting on the shield as Bakugou sighed. "And it's your turn to consume it."

"Yeah..." Bakugou breathed slowly not too concerned with the soul at this point.

"You okay?" Kirishima asked. "Did any of the radioactive acid get on you?"

Kirishima followed Bakugou's line of sight back to the girl who had been saved by them. Her clothing having had changed and now laying passed out on the concrete. Her attire made of reds, oranges, blacks, and whites, looking to resemble a pattern of sorts. Like an animal...

"Soul can wait..." Bakugou spoke, moving past where Kirishima and the soul were waiting and instead moving towards the girl. A sinking suspicion raising inside of him and a bit of familiarity flickering in his mind.

"Okay..." Kirishima spoke, only then truly noticing what had made Bakugou so distracted.

The redhead's eyes widening and then following the ash-blonde who was currently approaching at a safe distance. Kirishima following his lead and doing the same. Kirishima remembering the strange image of another him and Bakugou having appeared for that split second, only then the idea of what could have caused it finally sinking in as he got closer to the fallen female.

"Is that...?" Kirishima breathed, glowing back to his usual form as Bakugou paced forward.

Bakugou didn't know what Kirishima was asking directly. But he did know he had at least two answers already. The first being this was the loner girl from class and the second being that she was dressed like a Kitsune witch.

And from what had happened moments before... Bakugou could only guess that this wasn't some costume she was wearing.

No. This was authentic.

Which meant UA's greatest enemy had been among the class for nearly a year now... and it was only now that the witch had been discovered.


	2. Part 2

You should’ve known better than to put the inconsistencies of the morning as sheer coincidence. Maybe that was what you wanted to think, but everything added up.

Upon waking up, you’d realised that there was no obnoxiously loud alarm blaring at you to shut it off. Instead, your bodyclock had woken you as more light had begun spilling into your little corner of the universe. The only downside to your rather peaceful awakening was that you’d had an incredibly strange dream and- and you were going to be late if you didn’t get a move on.

Knowing that the last thing you wanted was to draw attention to yourself, hurrying through your morning routine had been a breeze. You weren’t quite sure why you felt incredibly famished when you clearly remembered having gone shopping the night before and thinking about having beef stew. It didn’t matter.

Breakfast eaten, there were no assignments due in which was on your side. You still had enough time to quickly pack your things and  _ then  _ think about changing and finishing up. Priorities, right?

Your miniature controlled rush continued to go well until your peripheral vision had told you something was off at a flash of colour. Stopping from checking you had the correct materials for your lessons lest your teacher hassle you, you turned to glance at the mirror and came to a dead halt. Autumnal colours stared back in the form of familiar attire and realisation cascaded down upon you like a chain reaction of mini epiphanies.

Your dream hadn’t been a dream. You’d gone shopping and been attacked on the way home only to use your magic to create an illusion when your classmates made a blunder-

Your classmates. 

Your blood ran cold at the notion that your secret was out. Taking a few slow, deep breaths to calm yourself, you thought it through. If this was showing it meant you’d passed out after using your magic and there was no way they hadn’t seen. 

You wouldn’t have put it past Bakugou to have been more concerned about the souls gained than you, but the same didn’t go for Kirishima. You knew the redhead from your class enough to know his kind soul wouldn’t have let him walk away without making sure you were alright.

In short, they’d definitely realised. 

Nobody had come to give you any trouble so far this morning and if those two had brought you back then… chances were they hadn’t told anyone. Maybe they weren’t exposing you so they could take your soul themselves once they hit the required 99 corrupted souls. The thought was a chilling one.

Still, you wouldn’t be able to figure anything out here and you would look more suspicious if you suddenly stopped going to classes and all today. Thankfully for you, your soul protect hadn’t faltered despite your episode of blacking out. Regardless of the situation, it seemed that your best bet was to go in and just keep avoiding everyone as you had been. 

Only, now you’d take care to make sure you avoided two of them like the plague since a confrontation with them really had the potential to be deadly.

Then again, even with the current situation you hadn’t expected sneaking around to be quite so stressful. Your chest had felt like it was about to cave in when your teacher had called for you to hang back before lunch. 

You’d felt an uncomfortable gaze boring holes into your back all morning. You could deal with that. At least you knew who it was and were aware he knew. He’d been waiting by the front gates and you’d managed to go in through a side door without getting spotted thank goodness. Apparently you really weren’t getting out of this.

You thought you were going to get it from your teacher, beginning to panic slightly… only to find he was asking if you were considering finding a partner. Deciding to tell him you’d consider it just to speed the conversation along so you could vanish for the lunch break, you finished off quickly.

Then the game of cat and mouse began… again.

\---------

Three hallways and a number of corridors later and you were getting tired of this. You were pretty sure that Kirishima wasn’t the one behind it either, though you’d immediately noticed the signature red hair when it kept cropping up where you’d been a few moments earlier. In all fairness, Kirishima had been the reason why you’d managed to escape getting called out a couple of times.

Thankfully your hunt for places to spend your time quietly away from your classmates meant you’d already found a number of good little spots around the site. Sucks to be them - there was no way they’d get to you if you didn’t want them to.

Still, there had to be a reason why he hadn’t immediately handed you over and, well, you couldn’t help but be curious about that. Even the answer was likely to be a bitter pill that was hard to swallow.

So as the break came towards its end, you knew that if you wanted answers, you’d have to let yourself get ‘ _ caught _ ’ by the pair who had been ghosting after you whenever they got the chance. Given that they appeared to want to talk… maybe you could find some way to negotiate your way out of this.

Your opportunity presented itself at the end of the day when you noticed the blonde trying to subtly catch you coming out of class. The last thing you needed was for the encounter to happen in UA. At least if you were out in the city you might be able to stop them trying anything. Well… maybe.

Still, you weren’t disappointed as, after wandering down a little side-alley you knew would be deserted it seemed one of your following sheep had decided they couldn’t keep quiet. It felt a little fitting that one of the backstreets like where the initial encounter had happened would be where you brought them back to. Full circle or what. Maybe the cosmos were laughing at you for your rotten luck.

“Oi. You gonna stop or what?” 

You did indeed come to a halt, turning around to face the other two. As usual, the ash blonde was wearing his iconic scowl and stopped at what he deemed to be a safe distance, yanking Kirishima back a bit when the other tried to carry on and close the distance.

“Are you an idiot?” He snapped, keeping his voice just low enough as to not elicit any attention from anyone who might linger by the entrance to the little shortcut.

“Hey, she’s still our classmate. You’re not gonna do anything to us, right (Name)?” Kirishima still didn’t take another step closer, not that you minded. It gave you the space you wanted too, after all.

“Not if you don’t try anything funny first.” You watched them carefully and noticed Bakugou’s gaze narrow and a couple of embers drift towards you on the draft running down the path. Right now, the only real card you could play was that of bluffing and seeing where that got you.

It seemed you weren’t the only one who wanted this chat over and done with though, as Bakugou straightened a little, looking down at you. “Why the hell is someone like you at UA? You plotting to cause trouble from inside, betray us or something?”

“I just want to learn how to defend myself at UA. That’s all. I’m not exactly going to go running to the Witch Order. I probably wouldn’t get very far anyway.”

“Huh? Don’t all witches hate UA?” Kirishima blinked and Bakugou gave him a look somewhere between exasperation and irritation.

“Don’t you remember us covering witch society a couple weeks ago?”

“Y-yeah...”

You cleared your throat to get their attention again and met Bakugou’s glare evenly. It was okay. You had this. Bakugou seemed to respond more to honest feeling, even if he looked dubious so… lying wouldn’t be good here. You were going to have to try and be open and hope it worked. 

“Younger generations of witches or ‘newer’ generations… tend not to hold so much resentment,” you started evenly, trying to keep your posture and tone as open as possible. You were well aware of how volatile Bakugou was known to be and the last thing you needed was to set him off when he was already so on edge. Even with Kirishima with him. “I’m not very strong - I can’t control my magic very well so I’m low-ranking-”

“Sucks for you then. You’re easy money for a weapon aiming to get a witch soul.”

You resisted the urge to snap back at him and gave a small sigh. “And that means that I sit in the second lowest tier of witch society. I wanted to make a life for myself and not be confined by my magic. You all try and define yourselves based on merit. Is it so bad I want to be a part of that system too?” 

“So you’re really not here to cause trouble?” Kirishima tilted his head and just seemed to be trying to figure out what he thought about what you’d said.

“You seriously think she’d up and tell us if she was going to pull something?”

Why couldn’t he make your life easier and just shut up and believe what you said? You watched as a back and forth began between the two of them, Bakugou grumbling that he wasn’t going to ‘wait around for the asshole to fuck the school up’ while Kirishima was trying to tell his friend he thought you were telling the truth… to which Bakugou reminded the redhead that he hadn’t remembered the lessons on witch society and the whole thing went back around again.

There wasn’t really much else you could do until Bakugou let out a frustrated cry and stormed the two steps towards you, grabbing your collar and raising a hand that was beginning to flicker with light sparks that you knew were part of his weapon form. You immediately began to think about how to calmly incapacitate him and get yourself out of that situation… when you found you didn’t have to.

Kirishima had hardened his hand; the colour turning to the same as the shield you’d seen Bakugou use previously, and put it over Bakugou’s flaming one, forcing him to let you go and standing between the two of you, holding up his hands passively. “Hang on. What if (Name) helps us?”

Bakugou looked approximately three seconds from shoving Kirishima aside and trying to take your soul himself so the other took the hint and quickly carried on, turning back to you.

“You noticed when we froze up in the fight the other day and you helped out, right?”

“You’d better not be thinking what I think you are, shitty hair…”

“Come on, think about it!” Kirishima looked between the two of you with a smile tugging at his features. “We’ll be a lot stronger as a team if we have her help! We’ll be able to coordinate better! Come on you know this is what we’ve needed.”

“We can do just fine by ourselves.” You blinked at Bakugou who was still scowling but… he’d stuffed his hands back into his pockets. They’d been at his sides lightly flickering with flames ever since the two of them had approached you. “Besides, we should still turn her over. You can’t seriously be thinking of hiding one of them?”

“I’ll help.” You suddenly chipped in and both pairs of red slid to you. “I’ll help in exchange for the two of you keeping my secret… you can keep an eye on me too if I’m partnered with you. Does that sound reasonable?”

“Come on Bakugou,” Kirishima was smiling. “This’ll work for all of us.”

You were both looking at him, knowing that if the notoriously unstable weapon put his foot down then there’d be nothing the two of you could do to change it.

“Fucking fine,” he groaned and Kirishima’s shoulders sunk a little. Did the other really care about his classmates that much that he’d risk trusting a witch or… did he just believe that not everyone out there was bad?

“Thank yo-”

“Don’t think this is for you,” he turned to go and paused. “I don’t trust you as far as I can throw you. You make one suspicious move and I’ll take your soul myself, got it?”

“F-fine.”

You couldn’t help as the breath seemed to vanish from your chest for a moment as you watched the other vanish, calling back to his friend that he was  _ not  _ being responsible for anything of the messing around that they knew was going to come from taking you in.

“Hey, Kirishima?” You called out as the redhead gave a chuckle and went to follow Bakugou. He let out a hum and turned back. “Thanks. I don’t think he’d have let me go without you convincing him.”

Kirishima rubbed his neck a little, throwing an uncertain glance towards the way they’d come. “It’s fine. Just… don’t make me regret convincing him to do this.”

There was a call from ahead that if the other boy didn’t hurry up, Bakugou was going to leave him. Giving an apologetic wince, you received a short goodbye and a reassurance that you’d all get this arrangement sorted tomorrow before he ran off, calling for the demon weapon not to leave him.

You could only watch as silence descended again and their forms vanished. What had you just agreed to? There hadn’t been any other clear way out - no loopholes to sneak through. Not when they were doing you a favour by not outing you.

It seemed tonight might be your last night of freedom before whatever on earth this arrangement was began tomorrow. So, well… there was still some food left at your place and a cozy bed. The idea of sleeping away your last bit of isolation in peaceful bliss didn’t sound so bad.

Maybe… Maybe today could be the dream.

  
  



	3. Part 3

Part 3

Aizawa rose a brow, seeing as the completed paperwork did indeed check out. But then again, this had come suddenly and he wasn’t sure if he should just take this new arrangement at its surface level or if he should dive in a little deeper. The reasons listed as to how and why this partnership was needed and desired seemed genuine enough… but he knew his students.

“And… everyone is fine with this?” He spoke, looking towards the female who had been the one to hand in the papers.

You looked at your teacher with wide eyes, looking nervous that he had started questioning you. Your entire being had seemed off this last week, and he was curious if this shouldn’t be the only investigation he should conduct.

“A-ah yes sir!” You spoke, voice sounding firm at least.

Maybe you were just nervous about this, seeing as it was the first time anyone in the class had suddenly shown an interaction with you. And while Aizawa had regretfully not had the time to understand your own individual case because of other problem students in his class… he knew at the very least it was unlike you to suddenly decide on this.

Was it possible… that Bakugou and Kirishima forced you into this?

No… neither was of the personality to do this… this must be something else. Something Aizawa wondered if he should press on. He’d have to see with the answer to the next question.

“Why do you sound so nervous then, (Last Name)?” Aizawa rose a brow at you. “You’re aware as much as everyone else what a partner or in this case partner means. So… why a pair of already partnered students?”

You inhaled slowly. “Truthfully… the other night one of the corrupted souls Bakugou and Kirishima were after also ran into me. As it turns out, the three of us make a good team. And well… after some talk and convincing for Bakugou… the three of us decided to become partners.”

Aizawa sighed, signing his name quickly on the page before then taking the documents and rising from his seat. You watched as he nodded towards you and motioned to the door.

“So long as you know this is pretty much permanent aside from excruciating circumstances and will affect your life from here on out… then I’ll allow it.” Aizawa spoke, knowing to not get too invested into the personal lives of his students.

“Thank you, sir.” You bowed to him gently, hearing the words he spoke and knowing them all too well. “And believe me when I say that the three of us really do know the weight of this all.”

You left without another word while Aizawa went to turn in and finalize the addition to the already existent sword and shield pair. But with you… who knew where it could lead? Both boys had their own big problems in an already unstable partnership… and only time would tell if your presence helped mend and unite or further crack and divide it.

Either way… it was an idea Aizawa would allow to exist over the weekend and then come Monday… see how it could be. Until then… he only planned to only sleep this weekend.

~~~~~

Your own weekend seemed to be something you were not sure of at all. Your own little apartment you had taken residence in since leaving the witch’s colony was all packed up. Your few items all boxed up and placed into a little red wagon you’d pull towards the address Kirishima had slipped you earlier today.

Partners were supposed to live with one another in order to further the bonds between each other… and trust.

That word seemed to not exist between any of you. Or rather… between you and them.

You couldn’t help but wonder if they truly wanted you there or if it was merely an added bonus of being ‘partners’ and watching your every movement like the scum of this world your kind was perceived to be.

You switched the light off, officially ending the time living as an independent person, and started heading to where this next chapter would begin. It took you nearly an hour to arrive, moving from the more sketchy part of town to a more… well off neighborhood. Now it wasn’t posh in any sort of way, but it was definitely the nicest neighborhood you had ever been in, let alone had the chance to live in.

Soon enough, you located the apartment complex and soon took the elevator up to the floor that your new home was located on. Floor three, housing unit 341 aka, new home.

You knocked softly, hearing someone inside start to hurriedly come to the door. You were greeted in the next moment by a red-haired male. The usual spikes gone and his uniform now a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

“Oh! Welcome!” Kirishima greeted you, making way for you to enter.

“Thanks…” You spoke slightly, not sure how to feel… as this didn’t exactly feel welcoming. Especially with housemate number two.

Bakugou only glared at you from where he was sitting at the dining table, continuing to eat his granola bar. No greeting, no feeling of friendliness.

So… nothing was new than the usual reception. Not like you’d never faced that because of your heritage before.

“Where’d you leave the rest of your stuff?” Kirishima asked, seeing only about half a dozen small boxes in your little red wagon you had left at the landing of the apartment.

“This is it.” You told him, the male blinking a few times, but didn’t press further.

“O-oh…” He spoke, not sure what to do, so he instead moved along. “L-let me show you your room.”

You followed after him but knew the signs all too well. As kind and approachable as Kirishima tried to make himself appear in this situation, you could tell he was as worried about this as Bakugou was. And it was only now that you were actually moving in that Kirishima seemed to lean more towards Bakugou’s idea of letting an enemy into your home.

Kirishima opened a door, across from a set of two. He pointed inside the vacant room. You walking in and pulling your wagon in with you.

“So um… this is it.” Kirishima shrugged. “Bakugou and I are right across the hallway. You have a- a closet and a window. P-plus there’s the bathroom next door on your side.”

“Thank you.” You smiled softly. “This room is really spacious. I’m not sure I’ll be able to use all the space, but I’ll do my best.”

Kirishima nodded, closing the door and letting you have some privacy to unpack and move in. Walking away to ask Bakugou if he was going to help with the apartment tour or not. As well as trying to not let his mind wander to the fact that his and Bakugou’s rooms were twice the size of yours… and even then, it wasn’t as if it was a spacious living arrangement.

Maybe… he was just spoiled to nice things… and maybe they shouldn’t have cleared out the storage room to give you. But then again… you needed a room, and it was the only one they had.

The rest of the day seemed to go by quite fast. Kirishima going over the apartment and the rules he and Bakugou had set up as a living arrangement. It seemed they wanted you to adapt to their rules rather than try to form any new ones. You didn’t care, knowing not to get in their way anymore then you needed to.

The bath you took was nice, hot water always having been a gift… so today had been a real treat. A big room, hot water, and food you didn’t have to scavenge for. Plus… today was the first day you didn’t have to resort to your magic in order to get one of the three essentials: shelter, food, and water. 

Thus, it was a good day in your book, despite all the lingering glances and mistrusting eyes turned your way. The norm of witches and prejudice was long an idea of how the world merely worked and thought of you, and thus… it wasn’t a bother.

What was a bother though… was when Kirishima had decided to head out for a jog in the evening… leaving you alone with Bakugou.

The shield said he’d be back soon and to not burn the house down in the meantime. A half-joke since he knew of the sword tendencies to flare up when irritated. And with an unsure nod from you and Bakugou rolling his eyes… he was gone.

You tried to not impose… but the kitchen was… hard to make sense of. And you wanted a glass of water. And thus, you tried your luck with Bakugou.

“Um… Bakugou?” You asked, looking towards the male who only turned his head a degree to see you from the corner of his eye. “Where are the glasses? I’d like some water.”

“Find it yourself…” He spoke, going back to his phone.

“O-oh.” You spoke, shaking your head.

You needed to stop being so nervous. This was their idea… and you were living here now as well… might as well get used to your surroundings. After about five minutes of rummaging and searching for a glass you located one.

The water felt nice on your throat, and seemed to give you a jolt of socialization as well. Might as well try to be on some civil ground with Bakugou. Or try to get him to see you as a harmless bug? Something… better than a potential enemy.

You took a seat across from him at the table, seeing him lift his eyes up towards you for a brief moment before returning to his phone.

“So you’re a flaming sword.” You started to speak to him. “That’s cool! Elemental weapons are pretty rare. Is that on your mother’s side? Or your father’s?”

He didn’t answer, but you pressed on. 

“Sometimes I wonder what kind of weapon I would have been if I wasn’t born a witch. I always thought a dagger… but then again, axes are pretty cool.”

Bakugou placed his phone down with a harsh thud, looking at you with a low, but heart-stopping glare. You looked back at him, but didn’t speak again.

“What the fucking Hell gave you the idea that I want to be fucking friendly with you…” He growled. “You’re as welcome here as the flies and spiders…”

You bit your lip. Harsh… but you knew it. Still, saying it, no matter how much you tried to lessen the blow for yourself, would always hurt.

“The only reason you’re fucking allowed within ten centimeters of me is cause when I fucking finish collecting the ninety-nine corrupted souls… I’m gonna kill you to make sure I can be a contender for Death.”

You nodded slowly. “I had a feeling…”

Bakugou rose a brow. He hadn’t expected that.

You chuckled a moment later, no trace of malice or any other negative emotion found in your voice of facial features. In fact, you seemed very accepting of this fact.

“I guess that’s how the cycle just goes right? Witches corrupt souls to harm weapons, and then weapons stop the witches and corrupted souls.” You exhaled slowly. “In that case… I guess I have no choice but to give you my soul when all’s said and done? Better you than some other hunter who might not have good intentions or morals for becoming a contender for death.”

Bakugou rose a brow, jaw-dropping. “Are you… are you fucking mocking me?”

You shook your head. “No, not at all. The opposite in fact… I’m agreeing to let you take my soul when you reach your quota and need the final requirement.”

Bakugou scoffed, rising from his seat. “Crazy fucking witch…”

You could only inhale slowly, relaxing in the comfort of this place. You meant the words you had spoken… after all, you’d rather die by the hands of those you knew and trusted giving your soul to.

Death wasn’t something you wanted… but it would come as it did for all witches. And soon enough it would come for you. Until then, you could only hope to exist for a little longer… and enjoy the moments in a life full of choices and chance.

And… if time was kind to you, then allow enough of it to exist for your time with these two weapons to turn into something much more stable then it currently was.

But you didn’t control destiny… and you knew to accept your role as a cog in it, was the best you could do. Acceptance of your destiny was all you had going for yourself… and you had accepted the role without question.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Breakfast with Bakugou and Kirishima was surprisingly less terrible than you’d assumed it would be, given how getting a mere glass of water had gone previously. It seemed that since you were a team, you were all getting on better terms with each other. Or at least trying to. Though it was obvious he still wasn’t overly keen on you, the ash blonde had been slightly more tolerant to your presence, no longer snapping at you for just trying to be friendly. Sometimes he’d even initiate the conversations himself.

Though Kirishima had never been as big of a hurdle as his close friend, he too was progressing. There were moments where he still seemed quite unsure about you or a tad worried but he seemed to be growing used to your presence. At least for now. 

This morning Bakugou was munching through a bowl of cereal, only occasionally bothering to acknowledge your existence and sometimes even deigning to respond to you when you added your input to the light conversation between the two long-standing friends. 

“Oh hey, they’re gonna announce who the new Death is,” Kirishima called out from where he was eating some kind of breakfast bar on the sofa.

“About fuckin’ time.” Bakugou grunted and looked over, your own attention being caught as well as the three of you turned towards the screen. A news reporter was paying homage to All Might, noting some of his biggest records in soul collection. After a talk that was perhaps a little too long, they finally started listing the souls collected.

Impressive, but the number felt almost lame in comparison with All Might’s accomplishment.

You watched with a little frown, knowing that the attitude of the new Death might impact you. As a witch, if they chose a policy of aggression you’d have to be extra careful. There was one person who was predicted to take over and now-

“A few words from our new Death, Endeavour!”

“Whoa he got it,” the redhead mumbled a little, seeming a bit uncertain of if he should be happy or concerned about the development.

“The first problem we’re going to be addressing… will be the rising issue of the witches. In order to keep our society safe, it is necessary that we put more pressure on them, by working harder to limit their threat.”

As a number of other changes were listed as other minor goals for his year as death, you looked back down at your own breakfast quietly, mulling over the words he’d just spoken.

“Hey, (Name)?” Kirishima called and you looked up with a little smile.

“It’s okay. Endeavour’s always been at the forefront of the fight against the witches. It was to be expected. It’ll be okay.”

As you turned, you found that even Bakugou had looked up and his gaze had settled on you. Deciding to try and continue to fit in with the duo, especially Bakugou since he still seemed the most hostile, you took the bowl and cereal once he’d finished and put it back. Part of you had thought he’d bite your head off for it, but he gave a little ‘tch’ but offered no objection to the gesture.

As the three of you put your things together to leave for UA, Kirishima gave you a little smile and, at Bakugou’s growl that the two of you were getting under his feet while he was trying to get out, he hopped outside.

“Hey, witch girl,” he fixed you with a look that you met evenly. “Don’t think too hard on it. You’ll screw with your soul wavelength and mess the three of us up.”

“I wasn’t planning to.” You cut back coolly, slipping past him and heading out the door to walk beside Kirishima, leaving him to follow the two of you. You should really tell him to watch what he called you, lest he give your secret away…

The walk was relatively peaceful and, to no surprise of you or your companions, the classroom was lively with talk of the new Death. Midoriya looked to be a little disheartened by All Might’s retirement, which Kirishima murmured was no surprise. The green haired boy had always revered him. You noticed a couple of your classmates sneaking glances at Todoroki more than usual and wondered why.

You’d always kept to yourself so you weren’t exactly well versed in the personalities and lives of the other people around you.

“Wasting any more time on idle chatter about the new Death would be illogical,” your teacher sighed, appearing in the doorway and moving to the front of the class.

He fixed everyone with his look that left no room for messing about and continued. “However, there is something to be said about the new attitude towards the witches. As you know, the plan is to put more pressure on the witches, but there remains a chance that they might retaliate. We may see more trouble wandering our own streets, so I want everyone to be prepared. As such, I want everyone in the class to throw themselves into improving. Achieving soul resonance… will be the bare minimum of what I want to see. Some of you here have already achieved it. Keep working harder and perfecting your techniques.” 

With that cheerful note, he began the main body of the lesson.

Aside from the note at the beginning, you’d thought that you’d get off with a normal day. It wasn’t to be so. As the three of you were packing up to leave for the day, Aizawa gave you a steely reminder that the three of you needed to work especially hard. It didn’t matter that you were a newly formed team - you’d need to learn how to do it and soon. It wasn’t a life or death matter, but it was evident that he was concerned about students walking the streets alone when there was a potential for witches to be out there.

Sort of ironic, all things considered.

Regardless, the moment the three of you were out again, Bakugou had turned towards one of the wooded areas often used for practicing. “Come on, are we fucking doing this or not?”

“Right now?” You blinked and Kirishima interjected that now was as good a time as ever before Bakugou could snap at you about it.

Finding a little clearing, you let your things down and waited for the two of them to start. There was no way you were pushing your own voice forward only to get rebuked by Bakugou.

He narrowed his eyes and gave a sour expression. “Well, are we doing this or not?”

“Sure, go ahead and transform.” You nodded and with a flash of light there was no longer two boys before you, instead you had a flaming sword in one hand and a shield in the other. At least the three of you were compatible enough that you could wield them. “Alright, do you want to have a go at soul resonance?”

“Let’s do it!” The two of them cheered, Kirishima getting into it as well this time.

You felt it - the connection between your souls begin and start to connect, the bond sparking and beginning to pull the three of you closer together in wavelength-

You let out a cry as it failed, the light that had begun to engulf both weapons as the move formed shattering and the energy being expulsed, nearly shaking you off your feet in the process.

“What the hell? Are you slackin’ off or something?”

“Why would you assume it’s me?” You huffed back. “I’m trying!”

“Fine, again then!” He commanded and you gave a nod, swallowing your doubt. His soul was difficult to control, trying to take over the resonance. You’d just have to work with it.

Once more, your souls began to grow closer, the bond between you strengthening and giving the two weapons more power-

Only to break again, this time, as the resonance had gotten further, well and truly throwing you off your feet.

Letting out a small ‘oof’ as you hit the ground, there was a flash and then Kirishima was standing beside you, offering you a hand. It seemed you were both of the mind that you’d need to stop and rethink how you were going to go about this, instead of blindly attempting it over and over again.

He helped you back up again and gave your shoulder a little pat at your disheartened expression. “Hey, don’t take it too hard. We’ll get it. It’s just not easy is-”

“No, take it long and hard,” Bakugou’s voice sounded as he switched back as well, his trademark scowl adorning his features. “We can’t baby her or we’ll get nowhere, hair for brains!”

“But didn’t sir say that self-doubt could also be bad for the soul?”

You watched as the two of them descended into one of their mini arguments or rather, Bakugou firing back at every attempt Kirishima put up to pacify him. What had you gotten yourself into?

“Let’s just go again, damnit!” He growled, looking to be about to shift.

“Shouldn’t we try and change our approach, otherwise we’re wasting time and energy.” You sighed.

“Since when do you call the shots?”

“Since I’m the one weilding the two of you?” Keeping your voice low and even in an attempt to state your mind without picking a fight was more difficult than you’d thought it would be. Why, oh why did you have to get found out by these two of all people.

“What’s going wrong?” Kirishima asked quietly and you decided to ignore Bakugou to answer him.

“I think the issue is the doubt we’ve all got for one another - even if we try to do this, our souls won’t resonate if we can’t trust one another.” You pointed out and the redhead gave a look as though he understood.

“Well… It could be us too, you know…” Kirishima let out a self-conscious chuckle, averting his gaze a bit. You heard Bakugou grumble ‘idiot’ at him for sharing something that he wasn’t going to but he’d caught your interest.

Though curiosity nipped at you, asking about that probably wasn’t the best idea. Right now you needed to focus. You could always ask him about it later. Both you and Kirishima tried again with him but this time, you decided that you’d just try a few practice swings with Bakugou and maybe a defensive stance or two with Kirishima.

“What are you doing?” A hiss came a little later and you winced as heat bit into your hand.

“C-careful Bakugou, you just burned me.”

“Probably your own fault anyway…” He mumbled and you frowned. You’d scarcely be able to wield them normally like this, let alone use soul resonance in any substantial form. 

“Hold on,” you frowned. “Let’s just get used to this first and then we’ll try soul resonance again. Sound good to you two?”

Bakugou paused, noticing how you’d asked them this time and not just tried something. But then… you’d been trying your best to be considerate to the two of them since this arrangement had started. Maybe, just maybe, you weren’t so bad. Even if you were a witch. “Yeah. Go ahead.”

“Sure thing.” Kirishima agreed himself, trying to relax as much as possible and let you take the reigns. He doubted you but always reminded himself that you’d saved their asses that night with the corrupted soul. It could’ve been just to save yourself in the long run, but he wanted to think you really were a decent person, and not like the generation of cruel, heartless witches they’d been taught about.

Given a couple of practice rounds of swinging, blocking and repeating, you got to a place where you could at least use them without Bakugou accidently singeing your hand or Kirishima suddenly feeling like a deadweight.

Dropping them both down into a casual position, you let out a puff and murmured that you wanted a quick break before you tried anything else again. You’d just begun leaning against one of the surrounding trees when the boys swapped back again. Kirishima gave you a broad smile, seemingly happy with how far you’d already come with just a little bit of practice. Your movements were getting more fluent and at least the three of you were cooperating now.

Settling down with a little huff, you rose a brow at the redhead.

“What?”

“Don’t worry about not getting soul resonance immediately. To be honest, we couldn’t do it between the two of us anyway. Just being able to get it to hold will be an improvement.”

Though it wasn’t the smoothest, you still appreciated the fact he was trying to give you some reassurance. “Thanks.”

“Oi, here.” The grumble caught the attention of you both. Your gaze fixed onto the item Bakugou was offering to you and wondered what had brought on the sudden gesture. At your uncertainty he huffed and dropped it, forcing you to catch it. “It’ll be a pain if you overdo it or somethin’...”

Shrugging, you cracked open the bottle of water he’d given you and took a long sip. “Thanks. That’s what I needed.” With a soft hum, you got back to your feet and fixed your teammates with a little smile. “Alright, ready to go again?”

“Soul resonance?” You nodded to the ash blonde. Yeah, you were ready to try it again. 

The two of them switched back and you took a deep breath. They weren’t going to harm you. Not if you behaved. Besides, at the end, you were going to give them your soul willingly. You didn’t have to be afraid of them.

“Let’s go!” You could feel their wavelengths resonating with your own and took another moment to steady your resolve. This was fine. Sure, they could always do something, but you’d just have to try and put your faith in them.

When you opened your eyes, not entirely recalling when you’d shut them in focus, you found that their forms had become imbued with light. The powerful move had formed.

“So this is a new technique…”

“Heh, not too bad for a weapon who was apparently too unstable…” The flaming sword flared even brighter and Kirishima’s laugh rumbled from the shield.

“Yeah, coming from an unstable sword and shield that wasn’t even really considered a weapon.”

“Huh, really?” You blinked, going to move and try a swing only for the light to shatter and cause a shockwave to almost send you flying. But there was a strong hand grasped around your wrist, stopping you.

Bakugou was hosting a little smirk, pulling you back to your feet. “Not too shabby, witchling.” 

You gave a little nod, looking to the two of them. “Well, we’re almost stable I guess. Now we just need to be able to do more than stand still with it.”

“Don’t lose focus next time, moron.”

You puffed out your cheeks and pointed a finger right back at him. “You’d better not slack off and blame it on me!”

“What? No way!” He yelled back while Kirishima merely watched with a little smile, teasing the two of you about your cooperation. Bakugou huffed and folded his arms across his chest, averting his gaze.

“She’s just not as tedious as the other shitty witches.”

You frowned and Kirishima picked up the bags, throwing Bakugou’s to the boy and offering yours to you and then gave you a grin. “Take it as a compliment.” 

It seemed that the three of you had agreed to end on that somewhat better note. It was getting late and you were all getting pretty hungry, so heading back was the best option. You hung back by a step or two, watching the boys bickering amiably about what they were going to have for tea, Kirishima even nudged Bakugou playfully, only to get a flaming mock punch back… which he blocked with hardened arms. The blonde told the redhead not to push it and the other laughed it off cheerfully, giving in that they could have Bakugou’s choice and that the fiery one could cook.

Apparently he didn’t trust you or Kirishima to cook properly without burning the whole apartment down.

Watching them and thinking about the little, nice interactions between the three of you, it dawned upon you that this partnership might not be so bad. Living as a witch in this city might not be terrible if you were with those two.

Unbeknownst to you, though, there was another witch haunting the streets. Her bright golden eyes gleamed as they skimmed over the streets she skipped down. Blonde hair in two messy buns and her batty attire wrapped around her, the grin on her face was unfaltering as she carried on. Her heart was light with the prospect of what fun was to come. She had soul protect on to avoid alerting the weapons, and hummed a light tune to herself, wondering where a troublesome little fox cub could be. 


	5. Part 5

Part 5

You were a little bit surprised by how well the training had been going for the last few weeks. Not only were you starting to get the hang of using a sword and shield in battle, but also slowly achieving soul resonance as well. It wasn’t anywhere near mastered, but you could activate it at will now instead of having to rack your brain and try to form some sort of connection. You could only suppose that you and the pair of weapons were starting to become much more used to one another as the days rolled by.

Sure trust was still nowhere near being established, but at least you no longer were getting the unsure vibes coming from either boy. It looked like enough time had passed for them to at least accept your presence, and heritage to a certain amount. 

Kirishima had been asking a little bit more about witch culture during this past week, seeing as Endeavor was making all sorts of new rules for weapons to abide by in the fight to further eliminate witches. Even Bakugou was listening, though he wasn’t engaging. And tonight looked to be no different, as yet another press conference was occurring, and the three of you were listening as homework was also being done for that day.

“With the growing terror that is witch kind in this world, I’ve decided to implement a new system.” Endeavor spoke, a silence growing among the crowds. “Starting next semester, all weapon-meister schools will begin to hold mandatory classes that will teach weapons the skills needed to form into a witch eliminating form. Usually, only higher-level weapons can master it, but with enough practice, trust, and soul resonance… the new death weapons of tomorrow will have it down.”

The reporters on screen all called out with questions, but it seemed as it the new Death was done speaking for the day. He left the podium, leaving others to finish the conference. The feed was cut back to the news reporter a moment later, who seemed to have a panel set up to discuss this news.

The tv was shut off a moment later, Bakugou looking to not give a crap about the useless repetitive dribble that would be on the TV later. The apartment falling into silence a moment later, and the feeling of being watched making you look up towards the pair.

“What?” You asked, a little annoyed about having to stop doing your homework when you were on a roll.

“What do you mean what?” Bakugou snarked back. “Shouldn’t you be fucking worried about that?”

You shrugged. “It’ll help in the long run… witches created weapons and therefore the more powerful ones know how to kill them as well. So, if it’ll help weapons to be able to fight back and protect regular people more… then I don’t have an issue with it.”

Kirishima’s brows knit together. “But… you’re a witch. Why aren’t you more concerned about your own kind?”

You inhaled slowly. “To put it simply… witches don’t hold feelings of unity towards one another like humans and humans with weapon blood do. In witch culture… it's the strongest versus the weakest. And if you die by the hands of a human… then you were not strong to begin with.”

The conversation seemed to end there, as it was clear from your tone of voice that the prying into your witch background was something you didn’t like to talk about. And despite how initially both wanted to know all about your witch heritage for better protection of themselves… something had started to occur in their thoughts.

A momentary feeling strong enough to get both to drop the subject. That feeling being a soft amount of respect towards you, and maybe even an even smaller amount of liking and trust. After all, you had been the one to start on the path of soul resonance with them, something neither could do before. So… some sort of gratitude was in order, and the pair would give you at least that much.

You rose from your spot slowly, tucking the homework that was now finished back into your bag. You brushed off the imaginary dust on your leggings and started to move towards the door, the sounds of two others moving alerting you to look back.

“Where are you going?” Bakugou rose a brow, still looking to want to keep you on a leash.

“I have something to pick up in town.” You answered, tapping your chin. “It shouldn’t take me longer than thirty minutes to pick it up and come back.”

“Do you want us to come with you?” Kirishima asked though you could tell the motive behind his words.

“Nope.” You winked. “And besides… if I was up to anything wicked, the increased weapon patrols would harvest my soul before I could do anything.”

You waved quickly, heading out the door and then leaving the boys in silence. You had spoken of them not trusting what you might be off doing, but truthfully, it wasn’t the citizens outside their home that they had been worried for.

But rather the witch who seemed too careless about the world that was turning more and more against her at every moment. 

~~~~~

You smiled softly, looking down at the box. The baker had done a great job, and now you could only hope the item would be received well with the pair of boys. The cake was decorated perfectly and made you smile when you saw that whoever had decorated the pastry had done a great job of creating the flaming sword and hard shield out of frosting.

The words: ‘ _ Thank you for having faith in me _ ’ seemed a bit overkill to you, but then again, they were your honest feelings on the matter. Whether that was the actual feeling the boys had towards you, or if you were just imagining whatever this strange relationship was… you knew you should show a little gratitude.

The day was starting to end, the sky painted with lots of oranges, reds, and even a few purples. You hummed gently to yourself, knowing you should head home soon. After all, your amicable chat with the baker had nearly used that thirty minutes you had told them you’d be gone.

And while it wasn’t a far walk… you’d rather not get into any trouble with the boys who were just starting to warm up to you. People bonded over time in this world, and you wanted to take advantage of people not always seeing you for what you were born as… as your former home had once done.

Your footsteps were the only thing that echoed down the streets, no one in sight. So consumed by your imagination playing possible scenarios in your head of what the reveal of this cake would be like… you failed to notice the appearance of someone as you passed by an alleyway.

What you did notice though… was the sound of her voice.

“You don’t even greet me?” The bat witch spoke. “It’s been years, (Nickname)-chan… and not even a hello to your old friend?”

You froze in your steps, slowly turning around to gaze upon the blonde-haired witch. She looked as she always did: messy blonde buns, attire looking to resemble her chosen hierarchy animal, and the dried blood on her lips. Signs that she was still up to her usual tricks and schemes.

“Little fox witch…” The blonde girl chuckled. “How I’ve missed you~”

You took a step back, knowing better than to assume this was some friendly little reunion. You had long known of Toga’s cruel nature… and you knew her favorite person to show it to first hand had always been you.

“Why are you here, Himiko?” You spoke with a sinking feeling in her gut.

Toga laughed, coming closer to the point where you could see the bloodlust in her eyes. Her tongue slipping out and licking away what was left of her last meal.

“Surely you’ve heard the news, fox!” Toga bubbled. “The new Death is putting a lot more pressure on us!”

“You know I don’t align myself with the Witch Order any longer… so leave me out of whatever scheme you’re trying to plan.”

Toga blinked at your statement, and then slowly she started to laugh. The sound bouncing off the walls and creating a chamber of echos in only her voice. Your eyes squinted slightly, not sure if this was some low-level magic she was using or if she was just that good making you terrified to be in her presence.

Your mind was so distracted as to what she was doing to your ears and mind, that you didn’t even notice when she uncapped a vial on blood on her waist. The blood hardening and forming a small dagger. The bloody blade striking you in your gut before you knew it.

You shrieked in pain, falling backward and landing onto the ground. The box sliding across the ground not too far from you as Toga knelt down, further twirling her magic blade inside of you.

“Poor little naive (Name).” She frowned. “Thinking we’d want a useless witch like her.”

Toga smirked viciously as she removed the knife and then drove it into another part of you. You gritted your teeth, trying to focus enough to cast some sort of spell of your own, but the pain was too much and you couldn’t concentrate.

“With all these delicious weapon-blooded humans putting more pressure on us witches… the council decided we should make sure there are no weak links among our kind. So, Tanuki and Kitsune witches are to be killed for the greater good of strengthening our kind. As such… all higher-powered witches have been ordered to take out the lower ones. And lucky little me gets the privilege of sucking down your delicious fox blood!”

You choked out, feeling your vision starting to dull. There was no way you could die here. You had promised someone else your soul and more so your help making them both death weapons. If you died by Toga’s hands… then you really would be nothing but the vile witch they had originally seen you as. You couldn’t break this promise… you couldn’t die.

Slowly you raised your hand up, sparks of magic starting to come from it, but Toga quickly took notice. She drew her blade out and instead dive it into the center of your hand. Your eyes were dripping liquid and you couldn’t feel certain parts of your body.

“There we go… just slip into sweet forever sleep now.” Toga chuckled, excited to watch the light slip from your eyes.

She only had a few moments to feast your blood before your soul was exposed. And she was looking forward to those moments.

So caught up in your demise, Toga didn’t notice until the sound of rapid footsteps approaching alerted her to someone else on the scene. She jumped right in time as a shield nearly decapitated her.

“Who the fuck are you…” Bakugou growled, letting Kirishima go and having him transform back.

Kirishima immediately was near your side, trying to get some sort of response out of you. The only words he was able to hear, as well his blonde partner were: ‘ _ She’s a witch… run, please _ .’

Bakugou’s hands ignited a tiny bit, looking ready to throttle the witch who even dared try to attack his meister. Toga merely smirked, part of her tongue slipping out. Kirishima didn’t want to engage, knowing you needed medical support more than a long drawn out fight.

“Ohh… so the little fox has weapons to guard her?” Toga giggled. “I guess… this isn’t over yet. And next time, I’ll be able to feast on the blood of more than a pathetic excuse for a witch…”

Bakugou charged forward, not wanting her to get away. Toga was quick though, and with a simple transformation had turned herself into a bat was and flying away from the group of three.

Bakugou’s angry shouts were soon gone to her ears, making the ash-blonde male turn back to Kirishima and the witch girl. Kirishima’s eyes were wide, and soon Bakugou’s were as well. Your eyes were held together in pain, and you looked to be forcing yourself to not transform back into your witch attire. As a result, your body was shifting back and forth between the autumn colors of a kitsune and your lazy evening leggings and sweatshirt.

“It’s bad…”Kirishima breathed out. “We need to get her medical attention!”

“And who exactly do we fucking bring her too then?” Bakugou growled. “We can’t exactly bring a fucking witch into a hospital.”

“Home…” You breathed out slowly, making both boys look at you with wide eyes. “Medicine… for witches… at home.”

They didn’t need to hear anything else, instead making a rush back to where you lived, hoping you could survive a little longer until they could get you some sort of help.


	6. Part 6

You were in bad shape and there was only one reasonable thing to do. With taking you to a hospital out of the question, the boys were left with only one option.

They were going to have to trust you when you said that there would be medicine back at home. Realising that you were going to need to stop the bleeding regardless, Bakugou shrugged off his own jacket and threw it to Kirishima, telling him to use it as a tourniquet. Though he looked spooked at the consideration for a moment, Kirishima quickly folded it and held it to you.

Despite your focus being on not shifting into your kitsune form… you managed to keep it in place when he placed it in the right place. Barely. Despite slipping in and out of consciousness, you were able to keep it pretty much in place, with Kirishima’s hand over your own that was holding the article of clothing.

Bakugou paused for a moment, sparing a glance at the box that was lying, discarded on the ground from where it’d been thrown from your grasp thanks to that bat witch. Without opening it, he hurried on back, wondering what on earth could be worth all of the effort to go out and get. Still, he needed to hurry and make sure you weren’t going to kick the bucket. Witch or not, there was no way you were just gonna up and die like that.

He’d caught up quickly, opening the doors in front of Kirishima giving you an easy ride into your room. The redhead carefully set you down on your bed and gently patted your head, trying to get you to come back to them. 

“Hey, (Name)? You still with me?” The boy called out and you gave a weak nod, still not entirely with it. Bakugou crossed his arms over his chest and shoved down the uneasy feeling, waiting to see what to do. You groaned quietly, curling up a little and pressing the tourniquet a little harder against the wound. Bakugou was surprised to find he didn’t care if you ruined it. A jacket was nothing in comparison with a life… even if he’d originally meant to take yours when the time was right.

“Oi, you coming back to the world of the living?”

You gave a weak, dry smile at his terrible sense of humour at a time like this and managed a nod. “Y-yeah.”

“What can we do? You said there was medicine at home?” Kirishima breathed and Bakugou gave him a single pat on the shoulder. The only comfort he was going to give.

Raising a hand a little and making a small motion with your hand, there was a delay and then there was another you in front of the bed, healthy and perfectly uninjured. No wound and no suffering.

“An illusion?” Bakugou scowled, wondering what you were up to. “Shouldn’t you be saving your strength?”

You shook your head, taking a little breath and meeting the gaze of your newfound weapon partners. “It’ll… go and get medicine. Don’t... worry about it.”

Kirishima glanced to Bakugou, uncertainty flickering in his own gaze which his close friend merely continued to quietly watch dubiously as the illusion walked out. If it was going to go and get help then fine. He wasn’t going to argue with that, but was there really nothing they could do?

“Oi, you can switch to that weird costume if you want. Nobody’s gonna see you here.”

You gave them both another flat smile, but nevertheless it was the best reassurance you could offer right now. The last thing you wanted was for them to worry. You’d already caused them enough trouble with the run in with Toga. As much as you were thankful they’d gotten out unscathed, you didn’t want to cause them any more hassle.

They’d been kind enough not to reveal your identity; kind enough to take you in. Even if there were a couple of conditions attached to that.

Bakugou hovered by the doorframe, watching you wearily as Kirishima vanished and came back in with some bandages. It wouldn’t heal you, but it might help just a little until your illusionary self came back with whatever witches needed to heal themselves. What you’d use was a mystery to the two weapon partners.

Trust you to be so pragmatic and know what to do.

That fact hadn’t escaped the sharp eyed blonde boy who frowned, but helped Kirishima to scruffily patch you up. He’d query it later. You hissed at the bandages but allowed it. Anything to get through until you could take care of yourself properly. Collapsing back down into the sheets, you let out a huff and moved to take the weight off of the wound to your gut. 

Trust Toga to pull something like that…

“Is there anything we can get you? Anywhere we can go to get something?” Kirishima asked with a deep frown, Bakugou’s own expression hardening. He’d never seen the redhead so worried and worked up. He must really consider the witch to be a good friend at least then.

You shook your head. “It’s okay. That illusion will bring what I need. Leave it to me.” 

Realising that you wanted peace to rest, Bakugou skulked out of the room and you noticed Kirishima’s gaze flicker to him before the boy gave you a strained smile, edged with worry.

“If you need anything just shout. You can call out, right?”

“Yeah.”

With a nod he followed Bakugou out. The ash blonde was getting himself a glass of water by the sink. Kirishima let out a little breath and went to sit down on the sofa. He hated the waiting and the frustration roiling in the pit of his stomach. You were in pain in the next room and he was sat in here like an idiot doing nothing!

He’d known in the moment they’d burst onto the scene and seen Toga that he cared. Sure he didn’t really wish that much harm on anyone. That just wasn’t him. Still, it was different in your case. He was as worried about you as he would’ve been over Bakugou. Perhaps even more so. For a moment when you hadn’t immediately responded to his voice at your side horror had made him feel queasy.

He didn’t want to lose you. Not when… he wanted you to hang around. Sure Bakugou had mentioned that he would take your soul eventually, but he still wanted to achieve a stable resonance with you. The sense of achievement for the progress you were making together was amazing! He didn’t want to suddenly have the prospect of an even greater partnership ripped away.

You… were a part of this household now. This was your home with them. You’d settled in nicely and the atmosphere with you here had improved.

It hadn’t been terrible before, but it was noticeably better now.

Kirishima was so deep in thought, hoping for your swift recovery, that he hardly noticed Bakugou walking towards your room. That glass of water in one hand and a small, sweet snack in the other.

Though he wasn’t one for comfort food, the least he could do was offer you some small slice of happiness while the three of you waited on that damn illusion. Couldn’t it hurry the hell up?!

Your breathing was still somewhat uneven, hitching slightly if you twitched and moved on the bed. He set down the glass of water and spared a glance at you. Wordlessly he left again. You had enough to cope with at the moment. He wasn’t going to hassle you right now.

His anger at that crazy blonde bat-girl had forced it in his face that maybe… he didn’t want you dead. Some part of him was almost sorry he’d missed with Kirishima when he’d swung the shield at her, given what she’d done to you. Still, as he heard you breathe out a quiet thanks for what he’d brought, it subsided slightly. He huffed back that it was fine and stepped past the door frame.

“Hey…” He called out to his partner when he’d closed the door to your space, taking a seat at the table, glancing over at the redhead on the sofa.

“She’s gonna stay, right?” Kirishima asked, standing and coming to lean against the arm, his red gaze meeting Bakugou’s own.

“Witches are a friggin’ pain to take out. She’ll be fine.” He hoped the words were more confident than he felt. You weren’t doing so great but it was to be expected. Where was that illusion of yours?

“We’ll get there with her, won’t we? A proper soul resonance?”

“It’d suck if we put in all that work for her to up and die on us.” His huff didn’t have nearly as much bite to it as he would have liked. Kirishima seemed to understand that the sword was worried just as he was. Even if Bakugou wouldn’t admit it so easily.

Kirishima loosed a long sigh. “Damn… I really thought we might’ve lost (Name) for a moment there.”

Hands sparking lightly at the thought, Bakugou’s own expression flickered. He’d felt dizzy and sick for the first moment when he’d realised that you were lying still. Before he’d seen your chest rise and fall and the relief that you were alive had cascaded through him.

“We’ll get soul resonance so perfect we’ll outshine everyone. Even the damn half-and-half and shitty Deku.”

Kirishima gave a nod. It was a promise. The three of you would get there.

Together.

They lapsed back into silence and were forced to wait. Bakugou had half a mind to go back in and demand you tell him where to go and what to get. Anything, even grabbing some food would be better than this complacency.

There was a rattle and then your illusionary self was walking back towards your room. Both boys moved, following your fake form like puppies as it went back in and offered you a small box of supplies.

You blinked and quirked a brow. Apparently being injured didn’t mean that you couldn’t muster up the willpower to call them out when they were acting strange.

“What… are the two of you doing?”

Realising that his stupid worry had caused him to show concern more than strictly necessary, Bakugou reverted back to snapping.

“The hell do you think? Making sure you’re not going to keel over. Why the hell are you so calm about this anyway?”

You gave him a flat look, hesitating as if debating speaking up. Unfortunately for you, Bakugou was sharp and noticed which kicked off his internal irritation a bit more.

“You got something to say? Spit it out then.”

“Bakugou…” Kirishima gave his friend a look, pleading him to please keep his temper on a leash just this once. You offered a little look of gratitude for the concern, but waved it off as you sat up with a short gasp and swung your legs over the side of the bed, gingerly unwrapping the bandages underneath your shirt. Since the wound was on the side of your lower abdomen, you didn’t have to do much other than raise the bottom of your shirt up by an inch or two to gain access to it so you were fine tending to it without throwing your companions out.

Doing that when they were wound up about this little incident wouldn’t end well anyway so you might as well let them watch over you for a few moments more.

“I’m just used to taking care of myself. That’s all.” You explained deftly, continuing to treat yourself with magic. You’d taken a sip of some medicine that would help replenish your magic so now you were doing your best to heal the wound. It’d take out the worst of the recovery, but you certainly weren’t going to be up and about without another bout of healing and a bit of rest.

“You’ve dealt with this before?” Kirishima frowned.

You gave a shrug as best you could.“I’ll admit this isn’t common, but… I’d always treat myself if I got sick or had smaller injuries.”

“Would it kill you to ask for a hand every once in a while?” Bakugou grumbled and you looked up, surprised, but wondered where he was going with that. Two crimson pairs of eyes met for a moment and there was a pause filled with silence as the boys exchanged something without words then Bakugou let out a sigh and stuffed his hands in his pockets, slouching down slightly in his usual manner. “We’re a team, aren’t we? We’re never gonna master soul resonance if you can’t trust us to help with shit like this. Listen up. If you need a hand just say something.”

Kirishima let out a small chuckle at the rather rugged way those words had come out and rubbed the back of his head with another sheepish laugh. “Yeah. What he’s trying to say is… we’re here. You’re not alone (Name). We’ll deal with anything that comes up together, right?”

You looked between the two of them and found yourself smiling, despite everything that had happened today. Even though you were preoccupied with your injury, you’d been downhearted about the cake. You’d wanted to do something nice for them and here they were, making you feel better.

“Thank you.”

Bakugou shrugged and Kirishima returned a brilliant grin that was enough to dispel any remaining shadows resting on your soul.

“Do you want some space to rest and recover? Sorry, we probably shouldn’t be crowding you, should we?”

Forever considerate, Kirishima shuffled a little awkwardly on his feet. They couldn’t help with the healing to their knowledge so he was at a bit of a loss.

“Yeah. I’ll do a better job if I can concentrate.” You nodded and let gratitude for their warming attitudes show on your features. It was the least you could do. They’d let someone they inherently didn’t like into their home and, despite the rough start with Bakugou, they’d really taken you in.

Snuffing out the sparks that had been crackling since they got back, Bakugou finally caught your attention again. “So how bad is it?”

“Not as bad as it looked, all things considered. With magic I’ll be healed before long. Don’t worry about it.”

As Kirishima left with a little wave and a chuckle that if you wanted anything to just shout. He was about to grab Bakugou when the blond growled that he was coming, but paused before he shut the door.

His gaze landed on you, already shuffling through the supplies again, looking for the ointment you wanted to put on.

“Oi.” His call got you to look up and for a moment, from the mixed signals his expression and body language was giving you, you feared that he might be about to scold you for going out alone like that.

“You’re not alone anymore. You ain’t gonna be alone again. While we’re a team, you might as well rely on us. Patch yourself up - we’ve got soul resonance to smash.”

He gave one of his pride-filled smirks and you returned it with a nod. A flame of determination had ignited in you, kindred and brightened by the happiness that was woven around it.

Even if you’d eventually give your soul to them… being like this was so nice. So you’d take their words on and enjoy your time with them as best you could.

“Y-yeah!”

The door closed behind him with a click and you failed to miss how his smirk had softened… and the look of relief and joy on Kirishima’s face beyond as both boys were safe in the knowledge that you were going to be alright.


	7. Part 7

Part 7

You yawned loudly, the boys in front of you looking at you with mixed faces: one with surprise and humor, the other with annoyance and exhaustion of his own. Whoever assigned you three this mission and set the time to leave at four in the morning… was dead to you.

“Tired?” Kirishima asked, adjusting the large pack on his back.

“Yeah. Not used to getting up so early.” You spoke, still moving a tad bit awkwardly thanks to a healing injury.

“Get used to it… missions are always early.” Bakugou rolled his eyes, moving forward, his own morning sluggishness showing.

Currently, the three of you had been assigned to track down a duo of corrupted souls that had apparently been trying to lead unsuspecting women into a wooded area. Whatever came after that… you didn’t wish to find out.

It had been a good two weeks since Toga’s attack and you were dreading the moment she would return and make good on her word. But in that time, you and the boys had been training and growing your bonds like mad. Soul resonance was still rocky at best, but you could withstand the duo’s souls now and could even attack with them each for about five to ten minutes.

You yawned again, this time a little quieter. Not two seconds later, Kirishima let out a yawn of his own. He laughed quietly, looking towards you with a happy gleam in his eyes.

“Your yawns are contagious!” He beamed towards you, the brightness of his smile almost making you wince from it.

Bakugou followed suit a moment later with a yawn of his own and then dropped his pack. Both you and Kirishima looking at him with wide eyes. He looked to have decided to say ‘fuck it’ and set up camp here. The three of you had made it after all, and you really couldn’t do any more aside set up and plan for what was to come next come nightfall.

Bakugou pulled out a sleeping bag and started to crawl in. “Wake me if someone’s dying.”

He was out quickly after that, you and Kirishima exchanging looks before continuing quietly, leave it to Bakugou to say that everyone needed to be on guard and then give in to his own desires to sleep. Well… you might as well take shifts.

So while Bakugou slept, you and Kirishima started to set up camp more. You were to look like some normal teens walking on a camping trip. Thus the big shared tent and the campfire was set up. It was a lot of work for two people, but with a little magic, you had created a few illusionary copies of you and Kirishima to help out.

“So they don’t disappear unless they take damage?” Kirishima asked, handing himself a bag of food to store safely.

“Yup.” You nodded, feeling even more exhausted.

Your powers were weak at best, and thus creating even the four extra illusions was taxing on you. Soon enough camp was set up and you were fighting off sleep of your own. Kirishima had happened to glance over at you as the illusions faded away, only to see someone else had woken up and was trying to take care of you in his own way.

Your own sleeping bag was thrown down onto your legs from where you had been starting to prep dinner. Your eyes glancing up to see Bakugou pointing to the tent.

“Get some rest, witch.” He muttered, glad to see you actually listening and crawling inside the tent to rest for a little bit.

“How was your nap?” Kirishima asked his fellow weapon as Bakugou started to take over food prep.

“Didn’t suck.” Bakugou shrugged, beginning to dice the veggies. “She using her abilities in front of us now, huh?”

“Guess it comes with the comfortability.” Kirishima shrugged, trying to light a fire by failing again.

“Give it.” Bakugou sighed, moving Kirishima out of the way as he easily ignited the fire with a few of his own sparks.

“Show off.” Kirishima sighed. 

“Like you haven’t been trying to show off either, Shitty Hair.” Bakugou shook his head.

The last two weeks had been interesting for the boys. As soul resonance seemed to have accidentally revealed things the other was trying to process.That being… feelings held for the fox witch. The pair having come to the conclusion that if anything would come of it… neither would fight or cause a divide over it. They were both partners with you, and no matter what happened or if you chose one… the other would still support as best he could.

Though… that didn’t mean that either was hoping for a choice… but rather a feeling of mutual liking… for both of them.

But alas, as always when it came to feelings… they were complicated. The biggest issue being why the pair of weapon boys could sense and feel one another… but could barely make out your own presence. It felt more like you were bridging the pair of them together, but not putting yourself into the mix.

But neither dared ask, something telling them it was beyond their minimal understanding of you… and the background you came from. The feeling was a literal wall having been wrapped around your soul… and both knew what that was.

A witch’s soul protect.

It was both a blessing and a curse it would seem, not only when it came to you being kept safe, yet unable to perform a full soul resonance, but also hiding your own feelings from the boys, yet also doing the same of theirs toward you.

It was too much to mull over before dinner. Especially if their stomachs were already starting to growl with hunger. Dinner first and then the mission… whatever came afterward, neither would rush.

“Did you remember to buy a replacement cake?” Kirishima asked, watching as Bakugou tensed up.

“Fuck…” The ash-blonde sighed loudly.

Kirishima chuckled. “It’s fine… we’ll just have to give her the replacement cake when we get back home then.”

~~~~~

Dinner went off well, and after a well-deserved nap for Kirishima, the three of you were playing the part of unsuspecting teens in the woods. It was clear the corrupted souls would be coming for you, as you were the female that they often went after.

At around midnight, it seemed like the sounds of movement could be heard. Both boys noticing it and ready to jump into action. Only to be stopped by you standing up and stretching.

“Alright… let’s go.” You smiled, holding out your hands.

The boys nodded and soon you were holding a light shield and docile flaming sword in your hands. You smiled to yourself, seeing as you were no longer struggling with a heavy shield or burns from the flaming sword. 

You immediately took off, ready to fight the two corrupted souls that had been reported, and thus earning both boys a new soul to add towards their goals of being contenders for Death. But as it would seem… tonight was about to take a turn for the worse.

You found the pair of corrupted souls… but the bodies that had once held them, were no longer in existence. It seemed… someone had beaten you in the pursuit and execution of the soul’s mortal forms.

You blinked, Bakugou and Kirishima’s faces gleaming through the metal on their weapons. The pair of red souls floating gently in the air, looking undisturbed.

“I don’t think it’s likely the pair killed each other…” You spoke, the boys humming in agreement.

A distant sound of clapping was heard a moment later, making you turn to look at where the sound was coming from. Upon a tree branch, swinging her legs back and forth in an excited manner was none other than the bat witch herself. 

“Very good! I had a feeling you’d figure out it was me!” Toga giggled, jumping down and looking off towards you. “Oh wow… you look like a real meister, (Nickname)-chan! How cool!”

You felt the weapons moving themselves to protect you. You smiled gently before looking back towards were Toga was watching with her manic eyes and chaotic grin. Your hands gripping the weapons tightly, ready to finally confront her.

“You don’t have the advantage this time, Toga!” You hollered. “It’s three against one!”

Toga frowned, tilting her head slightly. “Oh? Did you forget what bat witches’ special ability is?”

Your eyes narrowed, confirming to her you did in fact recall it. Her golden eyes narrowing in delight as a vicious smirk cracked across her face.

“Trying to act tough in front of your weapons…” She chuckled. “Well, it won’t help when my soul-draining bite manages to strike one of you…”

“What is she talking about?” Kirishima spoke, distracting you enough fro Toga to fire off a spell. A dark pink line aiming right towards the three of you. Your eyes widening and without a second thought, you tossed the boys behind you, this time shielding them as Toga’s attack hit you directly.

The dark pink lines burying themselves under your skin, like veins and beginning to suck out what Toga was after. The bat witch sighing as she began to extract your soul from your body, upset that she couldn’t kill the pair of boys before you.

“Well… are you two going to try to help her? Or am I going to take her soul for myself right now?” Toga egged the pair on, who had reverted back to their humanoid forms.

“(Name)!” Kirishima yelled, grabbing Bakugou as he transformed back.

The redhead rushed forward with the sword, Bakugou’s flames solidifying enough to hold a stable sharp blade. The blade colliding with the strings of dark pink, but then fading. Kirishima’s eyes widening as he saw that you had created an illusion to stop him.

“D-don’t-” You called out, voice strained. “S-she’s trying to get you to cut the tendrils… so you’ll get infected too...”

“What the hell is it?!” Bakugou hollered, flames spurting out.

“Kitsune witches can create illusions… bat witches are able to literally suck the life out of their victims. I’m fine… witch souls are hard to get after all.” You breathed, skin starting to pale.

“You don’t look fine!” Kirishima breathed out.

“She’s not… foolish little thing knows her body and magic is weak thanks to that soul protect.” Toga breathed, starting to cast another spell. “Let’s just end this here.”

She used her other hand to shoot off a beam of the same kind, this time directly hitting Kirishima despite his best efforts to switch with Bakugou in the hopes his shield form would provide some help.

And this spell… hurt. It literally felt like someone was forcefully grabbing at your soul an trying to rip it out of your body. While destroying your heart, lungs, and every other major organ as your soul was forced out.

“I-I’m sorry…” You breathed out. “This is all my-”

“Stop fucking apologizing and let’s use soul resonance!” Bakugou called out, appearing in your hand, Kirishima in your other. 

“We still have time… and if you release your soul protect… we might stand a chance.” Kirishima urged you.

Your eyes widened. “We can’t! A witches soul resonating with both of you… it could drive you into madness and corruption yourselves!”

“We’ll die either way then...so let’s fucking try it!” Bakugou growled. “I refuse to lose to a damn witch…”

“We trust you… it’ll be fine!” Kirishima pushed you gently once more.

You closed your eyes, feeling the strain getting worse, but knowing that there was really only one choice here. Toga watching with anticipation, as she might actually get a final pathetic fight from you. And to think it’ll also be with a hilarious attempt for you to willingly share your thoughts, feelings, and mind with two weapons raised to hate you.

It was clear this was going to be a fun and unforgettable night for her.

“Soul protect…” You breathed in, worry filling you, but you ignored it, instead focusing on the trust that had formed thanks to the boys. “... off.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Part 8 (Finale)

Part 8

  
  


The boys could only stabilise their wavelengths as the spell containing your own soul released and suddenly they were seeing the real you for the first time - the massive fluctuations of power that rippled from your witch soul hit them both and suddenly they had a chance of surviving this hellish encounter.

However, there was another issue to counter right now as well. The fact that they could tell the soul beside them was not only fighting off Toga’s spell but trying to contain its power and despair. They could tell you were scared… you really didn’t believe the three of you could beat her. As far as you were concerned, you were going to die and that would be the end of it.

There was no way they’d be able to resonate with you like this. Before they could even think of trying to fight Toga, they needed to figure out a way to get you back on track. Bakugou realised something a moment later too, just a heartbeat before Kirishima did. From how you were looking at them… you were scared.

You’d known since that initial encounter that there was no way you’d make it through but… you didn’t want them to get dragged down with you. You’d given up on yourself completely.

“Oi! (Name)!” Bakugou called out. “You’ve got to focus here or we’re all gonna kick the bucket. Is that what you want? For us all to end up six feet under?!”

“N-no…”

“Then calm down. We’ve got a witch to kill. If you give up then you’ll damn us all.”

You shook your head, the despair coiled around your soul wasn’t budging at all. His words… while you knew he meant to shake you out of it, it only made you feel worst. He was right - you were going to be the weak link here that got the three of you killed. What had you been thinking, fantasising that you could go on living happily and ignore your blood? That’d been a child’s dream. Besides, there was another issue. You’d hurt them if you tried to attempt soul resonance. There was no way you could-

A hand clasped onto your shoulder and a strained grin appeared in front of you. Bakugou was back in his humanoid form while Toga seemed to be enjoying the little soap opera going in front of her and letting it play out. It was rather entertaining. Why would she be concerned about this new development? You were an eensy weensy little kitsune witch with hardly any power. All she had to do was suck your soul out. Easy.

There was no way that two weapons who were taught to hate witches could ever trust you enough to even seriously consider soul resonance. And even less chance that a good for nothing witch with hardly any power could pull something like that off.

You faced the redhead with wide eyes, wondering what could possibly possess him to think this was a good idea. “Listen. It’s gonna be fine. We’re not going to go insane or succumb to your soul. You’re not gonna make us insane. You’ve got this (Name)! We’ve got this.”

He backed off a step, giving you room to breathe. You were scared. Your emotions had come cascading back down as your barrier dropped. The despair at being trapped in a society alone, without friends and without much hope for a better future, despite your own efforts.

Yet there was no hesitation in the faces of your companions. They… really did believe that you could do this. Well, it wasn’t like there was any other option anyway. They had to believe in you. For them, you’d try and make this work. If you didn’t, Bakugou was right - you’d damn them both.

Calming yourself, you rose your gaze to face them. No fear. You didn’t have to ask to know they were going to go through with this.

“About fuckin’ time.” Bakugou chuckled, watching you as you gave them a nod. You were ready to try. They both switched back into their weapon forms, focusing in turn.

“Hey, this’ll work,” Kirishima’s voice chuckled. “It’s got to.”

You could sense their souls so much more clearly now that your soul protect was no longer in the way.

And they could sense yours. There was fear and a little bit of despair lurking but more than that there was… hope. Underneath it all, there was a warm dream mixed in with the inherent power of the witch soul. Unbeknown to each other, both had noted it but… for another time. Right now they had a witch to kill.

“Alright. Let’s go… soul resonance!”

You could sense it all much more clearly this time around. The witch-hunting move you’d been working so hard on forming- yes! It was there in front of your eyes. It wavered and you could tell the other two were feeling the impact of the strange wavelength your soul gave out but… it wasn’t overbearing. Neither of their souls buckled underneath the pressure of your own. You could sense their trust through the connection among your souls and the light beginning to envelop both weapons began to stabilise and become solid. Enough so that you could move. 

In a swift swing of the nearly white hot flaming sword in your hand, you were able to swipe at the pink lines, severing them. The rest faded away and your skin was left intact. Without the horrific sensation of your soul trying to be forcefully yanked out of your body, it was much easier to focus and think about taking her on. 

“Awe now that’s no fun.” Toga huffed, seeming to realise that you’d defied her expectations. The three of you wouldn’t be able to hold onto a witch hunting technique for long. If you failed to hit her, then you really would be finished.

Rushing her, you struck with Bakugou, his flames lighting up the abyssal darkness of the woodland around you as sparks flew in the wake of the burning sword. She raised another weapon of solidified blood like the one that’d struck you before. A dagger yet again. You managed to raise your trusted shield in time, but Toga swung round and kicked at the shield and the force sent you back a few steps, giving her an opening.

Your weapons were quick to call out your name, making you focus and raise Kirishima just in time before one of those strands could hit you again. You knew as soon as she got a hit in she’d try and separate Bakugou from you as his flames could cleanse you of her cursed spells.

She was too slow, unable to move as Kirishima protected you from that magic she prided herself with. You pivoted… and then a solid sword of white flame went straight through her. Toga let out a scream, rage and scorn flashing across her face before she bust into black light that dissipated to reveal… a witch’s soul.

The flames died down and the bright light that had enveloped Kirishima, almost like a crest, also faded away. Bakugou chuckled as he reverted back to his human form and ruffled your hair, pushing your head slightly before moving to pick up Toga’s soul. All you could do was stand there and stare blankly at the soul that’d once been a witch.

“Nice work. Seems like we weren’t gonners after all.”

“Yeah, that was awesome. You really used Bakugou well. Heh… much better than I could. Oh, you’re not hurt are you?”

“No, I’m fine.”

You shook your head and looked to the ominous glow coming from the soul in Bakugou’s hand. He took the other evil soul from the original mission you’d come out here for and threw the other one to Kirishima who gladly took it. The witch’s soul was so different… Would yours look like that when they took it? You gave a slight frown but shook the despair off. What good would it do? You had to keep moving forward… until that time came.

“So what are we going to do with it?”

Kirishima blinked and gave a shrug, looking to his ash blonde companion as the other lit up a fallen branch to use as a torch in the darkness, though the moonlight did a pretty good job of illuminating their surroundings now the clouds had cleared again. “Well, we don’t have the 99 souls we need to even contend to be Death yet, so we can't really have it now…”

Bakugou huffed and strolled on past them, giving Kirishima the torch on the way. “We’ll take it back to UA and let them keep it safe until we have the damn souls then.”

“I’m glad…” You murmured, catching the attention of both boys. “You’ve got both of the witch souls you need. So they’ll both be here whenever you want them.”

Both exchanged a look and kept quiet for a moment. Kirishima rose a hand and gave a somewhat self-conscious chuckle, his gaze unable to meet yours. “Yeah, about that-”

“You’d better not go and chicken out on us, you got that?”

At Bakugou’s choice of words, you couldn’t help but blink and then frown. “I’m not going to. I won’t run away from this. I promised… that you’d have my soul in the end.”

Kirishima sighed and shook his head in exasperation. Bakugou never was the best with words, was he? “No, he means you’d better not get scared of facing another witch when the time comes.”

“H-huh?”

Bakugou let out a faint ‘ _ tch _ ’ and carried on walking towards your makeshift camp, his back to you as he clarified what neither of them had said plainly. “You heard him, dumbass. You’d better not go runnin’ off or getting killed before you get another damn soul. It’d suck if only one of us got to contend for Death.”

“You mean…”

The ash blonde spun around to make it clear at long last. “What are you, an idiot? As far as I’m concerned we’ve only got one witch soul. So that means you’d better help us get another one!”

He almost dropped the soul in hand as he spotted the faint tears on your face.

“(N-Name)?” Kirishima blinked. Why would you be crying now? You’d just been told that you weren’t going to give up your life, so what was wrong? He came closer to try and check that you weren’t actually injured, Bakugou deadpanning and sighing, grumbling that you really shouldn’t think too hard about it…

Only for your arms to wrap around them both, catching both boys off guard. For a moment neither of the two moved as you gave a soft sniffle, then Bakugou huffed and patted your head, half returning your hug while Kirishima pulled you a little closer to them both. Despite the serious threat they’d just faced… the three of you all ended up with smiles.

“C’mon, don’t cry. Your eyes will get sore.” Kirishima chuckled, letting you wriggle back out of the hold a few long moments later.

Bakugou shrugged but there was a hint of amusement to his voice. “Yeah, and I don’t wanna hear the whining on the way back.”

“Hey!” You puffed out your cheeks and gently pushed him away from you, earning a light laugh from Kirishima in return. But… there was relief on their faces. They’d been able to protect you from Toga and they knew that you could use a witch-hunting move which meant you’d be able to defend yourself and them if someone else came after you.

“Um…” You paused and both boys stopped too. Bakugou was obviously getting antsy, just wanting to be back in his nice warm apartment with both of his teammates and companions. “Thank you. Really… You could’ve just left me and run when Toga showed up. I wouldn’t have blamed you.”

“How many times are we gonna have to say that you’re a part of this damn team now?” 

“Bakugou’s right - you’re good at bridging the gap between us and it’s really nice having you around. We’re not going to abandon you. You mean a lot to us too you know.”

Giving a bright smile, you hurried the few steps between you, the boys letting you come to stand just between them. They hesitated, sensing there was something else on your mind. A few moments later and they’d both felt a soft sensation on their cheek; the duo didn’t quite believe it’d happened until you skipped past them.

“So, what’re we going to have to eat when we get back? I’m starving.”

“Well there’s cake.”

“Cake?”

“Wait I thought you said you didn’t buy the cake?”

“I forgot to bring it… but I did get it.” Bakugou grumbled, still sore from the fact he’d messed up in forgetting it this time. Still, it seemed the blunder brought a smile to your face as you laughed.

“Why did the two of you buy cake?”

“A replacement… for the one that got ruined last time.” Kirishima smiled gently. “It obviously meant a lot to you and, well, we thought we’d celebrate you settling into being a part of our team properly with some cake. You’ve done a lot for us too. It’s a give-take situation. You know that.”

You nodded and smiled, almost a little unsure on how to react. You’d never really expected this kind of kindness and care from anyone, let alone two weapons from UA. Something about it, made you incredibly happy.

“Oh, there was something else I picked up on in your wavelength during resonance. Not just focus or worry. What… was that?” Kirishima piped up.

You rubbed your arm a little, taking a moment to figure out what words to say. “I guess… I was being hopeful. I wanted to make it past the fight with Toga and stay with you guys. I really like being in a team with you.”

It seemed that neither of them had been expecting that kind of an answer from you. It’d caught them both off guard.

Bakugou gave a rare smile, though still edged with his familiar smirk as he carried on. “Come on then. Let’s get home before we all starve.”

Kirishima gave a smile himself, taking your hand in his own free one and tugging you along a little. “Yeah, let’s get back. We’ll pick up the camp stuff on the way back.”

As the two of you drew next to Bakugou, he took your other hand in his own and glanced off before realising something.

“Hey! Would you put your damn soul protect back on! If we get anywhere near the city you’ll get outed as a witch like this!”

“O-oh, right!”

“Bakugou…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've enjoyed, please let us know in a comment! We eat them up and are more willing to write more and publish often if you do! Thanks and happy reading!


End file.
